Toushiro x Momo
by juuban
Summary: Momo just moved up, and she sit next to Toushiro. How's that going to be? Just read if you like. A slight of IchiRuki. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 2****nd**** fanfic! I don't know it's bad or good, but if you like, please read it! **

"Good morning, kids!" said Zaraki Kenpachi while he entered the class. "Today we will have a new friend! Come in!"

A girl walked to the front of the class and introduced herself.

"Hello… My name is Hinamori Momo. Nice to meet you all." Said the girl.

"So.. Your name was Hinamori, huh? You can sit there." Zaraki pointed a sit next to a white haired boy.

"What?!" Some of the girls in the class looked shock.

Momo walked to the sit next to the white haired boy. Then, she sit down.

"Now, we continue our discussion."

Riiingg!! (Bell ringing)

"Hey, new girl! Wait for me!" someone yelled to Momo.

"You are….??"

"I'm Orihime! Inoue Orihime! Nice to meet you, Momo-chan!" said the girl who just yelled.

"Oh…Orihime-chan! Nice to meet you too!"

"Yes! Let's go to the science lab now! I'm going to introduce you to some of my friends. Let's go!"

In the science lab…

"This is Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, and Kurosaki Ichigo. " Orhime introduced all her friends.

"Nice to meet you Hinamori!" Renji and Ichigo said.

"Nice to meet you, Momo." Said Rukia.

"Ni… Nice to meet you all.." said Momo.

"Let's take a seat. My body feels numb after standing 30 minutes." Ichigo said while he took a seat.

"It's your fault, Ichigo! If you don't make Mr. Zaraki angry, you wouldn't standing at the corridor!" Rukia said.

"Don't blame me, Rukia! I always thought he hate me because I beat him in kendo practice!"

"Now, now.. Do you want to be punished?" said someone from in front of the class.

They all turned back and realized that Mr. who is that (Momo doesn't know him so I won't tell you his name until someone spoke his name) was speaking to them.

"Mis… Mr Kurotsuchi!" Rukia and the others (except Momo) yelled.

"Now, now… you don't realize I'm here? And who is that?" Kurotsuchi pointed his finger to Momo.

"I… I'm Hinamori Momo."

"Ah… You're the new girl. I warned you, don't be lazy in my class! By the way, I'm Kurotsuchi Mayuri." Kurotsuchi introduced himself. "Now, you, Kurosaki and Inoue, sit next to Ishida! Abarai and Kuchiki, sit there, next to Aizawa. The new girl, sit there, next to Hitsugaya."

After they sit, Kurotsuchi explained to them about frog skin and blah blah blah.

The break…

"Momo-chan, what do you want to eat?" Orihime asked in the canteen.

"I don't know.. How about you, Orihime-chan?"

"I'm going to eat pizza with mint chocolate ice cream! Do you want it?"

"Umm… I think I passed. I just eat pizza." Momo took the pizza with Orihime. Then, they sit with the others.

"So, where do you come from, Hinamori?" Renji asked while eating spaghetti and hamburger.

"I come from America."

When they were talking, suddenly..

"Hinamori Momo! Can you please come with us for a while?" asked a girl with her friend.

"Ok, I guess…" Momo stand up and followed them.

Then…

Buakk!!

"What are you doing?!" Momo yelled.

The girl's friend has punched Momo. Momo screamed.

"You should know your position, new girl! You can't speak with Hitsugaya Toushiro-sama unless you got permission from us! Now you got our Chisato-sama shamed!" yelled the girl's friend.

"Minami, calm down. Let me speak with her." The most beautiful girl with blonde hair talked to her friend then talk to Momo "Hinamori-san, I'm Minamura Chisato. As you can see, I got a crush to Hitsugaya Toushiro. And for your information, I'm the daughter of the headmaster in this school. So, I warned you, Hinamori-san, don't talk to Toushiro again, if you don't want to thrown up from this school."

"But… How can I do that? I sit next to him, so what can I do?" asked Momo.

"I can do something about that. Now, I want to ask you something. Do you like him?" asked Chisato.

'_Do I like him? Well, he's nice and handsome.. But I've just meet him. I don't know about my feeling to him.' _Thought Momo.

"I.. I don't know.." said Momo.

"What… you?!" Minami pushed Momo to the wall.

"Calm down, Minami. I understand. After all, you just moved here. I give you one day to think it up. Let's go, Minami, Kumi!"

Chisato and her two friends walked away, leaving Momo.

After break

"Hinamori! Here!" someone called Momo.

They were in the middle of history class, but unfortunately, Mr. Ukitake Juushiro was not present because he was sick.

"Abarai-kun, what is it?"

"What did the girls do? You look unhappy after the break." He asked.

"Well, it's…."

Momo told them about Chisato. They all very angry after heard that.

"WHAT?! They're saying that? It's unforgivable!" said Ichigo

"You should punch them too!" Rukia said.

Suddenly, Toushiro walked to Renji's table.

"Hinamori! Can I talk to you for a while?" asked Toushiro.

Momo looked around to make sure Chisato wasn't there. When she saw Chisato wasn't there, she felt relieved.

"Yes.. What?"

"Ukitake gave us a project. Let's do it together."

"Are you sure? Why me?"

"Everyone already got partner. I think you and I can be a good partner."

Now Momo blushed. She didn't think Toushiro was going to say that.

"Ok.. I guess.. Why don't you choose Minamura-san? I bet she will happy."

"I don't like noisy people. She always blabbing about how she loved me blah blah blah.. I hate that, especially."

"Oh…"

"So, let's do this project together. When we do it?"

"How about.. this Saturday?" asked Momo.

"Ok. Where we do it?"

"If you like we can do it at my house. Or I come to your house."

"Then, I think I come to your house." Said Toushiro.

On saturday..(it's Friday yesterday, so actually, Momo has 2 days to think about her feelings)

Momo already dressed up to meet Toushiro. She wore a peach colored dress and she looked very cute with it.

Knock!

Momo opened the door and shocked with what she saw. Toushiro was so handsome! She thought. He wore a black shirt with skull on it. The same went to Toushiro. After he saw Momo dress, he just realized that she was so cute. But to hide his blush, he just greets her with normal expression.

"Come in, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Oh.. Thank you. I'm coming in."

"So.. is this your boyfriend, Momo?" Suddenly, a woman about age 30 showed up.

"Mom! That's not it! He's just my friend!" Momo looked shame.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hinamori." Greet Toushiro.

"So you're the Hitsugaya Toushiro that Momo always admire! I'm Hinamori Reiko. Would you want a tea, a coffee, or water?"

"Anything fine, Mrs. Hinamori."

"You're so nice! I know why Momo love you now." Tease Reiko.

"Mom! Hitsugaya-kun, just ignore her. She just crazy sometimes. Anyway, we go up now, mom!"

Momo asked Toushiro to follow her upstairs.

"Well, here's my room. Come in."

**Do you like it? Well, I hope you like it. Anyway, please review! Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! It makes me happy! Thank you for the critique too.. and sorry for my spelling…as you can read in the previous chapter, my spelling and maybe my story was bad, but I will try to make it better and better, so please tell me where my mistake was.**

**And my character wasn't from fruits basket. It simply my creation.**

**Chapter 2…**

Momo's room was very pretty. The wall's color is peach and everything in that room looked like peach (because the color is peach, of course).

"So, what are we doing in our project?" Momo asked after they sit.

"Nothing much. Just an interview. Ukitake said…" Toushiro pulled a dirty looking paper from his pocket and read it aloud "Make 5 questions about food recipe. Then try to make the food and give it to me. The project will be assemble in Tuesday. That's our project."

"Eh? Food recipe? Are you sure?"

"Of course! I'm not blind! Ukitake always gave us a weird project or assignment, you must get used of this. Now, who are we going to interview?"

After discussed for a while, they decided to interview Mrs. Aizawa, because Mrs. Aizawa was famous for her cooking. They walked to next door, Mrs. Aizawa house.

Knock knock! (They knocked Mrs. Aizawa's house)

"Wait a moment!" a girl shouted from behind them.

They turned around and saw a girl with black hair were behind them. She's the one that just shouted. Toushiro and Momo realized that were Aizawa Tatsuki, their classmate.

"You are… Hitsugaya… and the new girl.. Hinamori, right?" she asked, just to make sure they were really Momo and Toushiro.

"Of course we are! Aizawa, I want to talk to your mother. Can we meet her?"

"I know it! You come because you want to talk to my mother about the project Mr. Ukitake gave, isn't it?"

"So what?" Toushiro asked.

"Cool as usual. Ok, you can meet my mother, but unfortunately, my mother went out for shopping just a little while ago. She said she will come back in 30 minutes." Said Tatsuki.

Toushiro thought for a while then said to Momo ,"Hinamori, do you mind go home a bit late?"

"No, it's ok" replied Momo.

"Ok, we wait." Toushiro decided.

After 30 minutes, Mrs. Aizawa came. She was a woman between 35 until 40 years old and very pretty. Her hair was just like her daughter, black. What was different from her and her daughter except their age was their personality. Mrs. Aizawa was feminine, and Tatsuki was tomboy. Momo and Tatsuki didn't realize she come because they were playing games. Toushiro was outside and then followed Mrs. Aizawa after greeted her when she met him.

"Tatsuki, I'm home!!" yelled Mrs. Aizawa while hugged Tatsuki.

"Mom! What are you doing?! Help me, Momo!" cried Tatsuki.

After struggle for a minute or 2, finally Tatsuki could free herself from the hug.

"I told you, didn't I? I'm not a child anymore! Please don't hug me like that, Mom!" begged Tatsuki.

"Ok, Ok. You're my daughter, so why can daughter and mother hugs each other?"

"Mom!"

"So.. Why are you two coming here? I've never seen you two. Tatsuki often brought Orihime-chan here, but you two.."

"Yes. We come to interview you, Mrs. Aizawa." Said Momo

"Interview with me?" she thought for a while. "Ok, but just a while. Because I have important job. What's the first question?"

"The first question is.." Momo took a book, opened it, and read it. Then, she began to ask. "How did you make curry?"

"It's very simple." Replied Mrs. Aizawa "All you need is…"

In Monday

"Hinamori-san, what is your answer?" asked Chisato

"I… I don't know.." Momo said.

"You still don't know? Chisato-sama, I've had enough. I'm going to give her a punishment!" Minami lost her patience and started to push Momo to the wall..

Momo lost her patience too. She really didn't know about her feelings, and she already said that to Chisato and her friends, but if they won,t believe her, so what? If they wanted to fight, she will fight back.

'_Who's going to accept their opinion? It seems fool. If she liked Hitsugaya-kun, then just say it to him, not doing this!' _Momo thought while she fought back.

Unfortunately for Momo, Chisato's friends were all a black or brown belt in karate (black belt is the strongest in karate, and brown is the second strongest). Momo began to unconsciousness after got kick by Minami and other Chisato friends. She looked around and screamed to search for help. Toushiro who just passed by heard Momo's screamed and went to Momo's place to looked what's going on. He found Momo laying unconsciousness and Chisato's friends still kicking her. He suddenly felt angry. He didn't know why, but saw Momo laying unconsciousness and bleeding really made him angry.

"STOP!" He shouted while ran to Momo who is still unconsciousness.

"Who is that?" Chisato looked and saw the angry Toushiro running toward her and her friends. "To.. Toushiro.."

Toushiro checked Momo's condition and glad that Momo's injuries were not as bad as it looked. He decided to go to the nearest hospital, Karakura hospital.

"You really disappoint me, Minamura." Said Toushiro before went to clinic with Momo on his hand, still laying unconsciousness.

In the hospital, 30 minutes after Toushiro brought Momo.

A doctor came out from Momo's room.

"How's her condition?" Toushiro asked.

"She's now resting. Who injured her? Her injuries looked fine from the outside, but she's got a big damage in the inside. Especially her hand. I doubt she can writing in about 4 weeks. Her finger bone was cracked. She, if I look now, can writing again in about 2 months. Are you already calling her parents?" the doctor explained.

"Yes and her parents said they will come soon." Said Toushiro.

After he said that, sound of footsteps heard by Toushiro and the doctor. It was Momo's father and mother footsteps. They really worried about Momo's condition and shocked to hear what's happen to Momo. Momo's mother and father really thankful to Toushiro, and they were angry heard that Momo was injured because she couldn't fight back against Chisato's friends.

"It's cheating! How our Momo win against that many people who already black or brown belt karate?" Reiko, Momo's mom, said.

"Reiko, I think we should tell the principal about this." Takeshi, Momo's father, said.

"Mr. Hinamori, it's useless. The one who beat Momo was the principal's daughter. We can't do anything about it." Explained Toushiro.

"What are you saying, Toushiro? We have a chance!" Suddenly Ichigo and the others were there too.

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Abarai, Inoue.." murmured Toushiro.

They heard Momo was in the hospital and went to the hospital in the middle of Mathematics lesson. Ichimaru Gin, the Math's teacher, gave them permission. They heard too Momo was beaten by Chisato and her friends. They were very angry and wanted to avenge Momo.

"I have a plan." Renji said after he, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Toushiro sit on a chair.

"What's the plan?" they all asked to Renji.

"The plan is…." Renji whispered to them. "Got it?"

"Ok!" said them. "Plan start!"

**End of chapter 2**

**How was it? I don't know this chapter was good or not.. but thank you for reading it. I will reveal the plan in the next chapter. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You so much for the review

**Thank You so much for the review! The plan will be revealed in this chapter. Please read it!**

**Chapter 3**

"Am I genius or not?" Renji said proudly while they walked from the hospital to Renji's house.

"Well, that's a good idea, but I'm not going to say you're genius!" said Ichigo

"What?! You…"

"Shut up you two! We decided! We are going to use the plan!" Rukia kicked the two people while said that.

"Ouch! What are you doing?" yelled Ichigo.

"I'm just training for my powerful kick, 'Rabbit Kick'. How's that Ichigo? Did it hurt?"

"Of course it is! You fool!" replied Ichigo.

"Shut up!!" Orihime yelled very loud. "We better make all the preparations now. We don't want to make Momo-chan wake up, do we? Now move up!"

Everyone so shocked that Orihime could yell so loud so they just moved up.

At the school, 10.00 pm (Monday)

Minami ran. He or she chased her. Minami screamed very loud and she felt her legs trembled. She couldn't fight back. After that person, that person who chased her hit her when she arrived at the school. She felt she really really fool for believed the person who chased her. But with her legs had been hit, she couldn't do anything again except ran. After a while, Minami felt her legs really hurt and she fell.

"What.. What are you doing, Kurosaki-san?!" Minami said.

"You asked what I am doing?! You answer that yourself!" Kurosaki Ichigo, the person who chased Minami, swung the baseball bat he brought.

Crash!

"Ouch!" Minami screamed.

The bat which Ichigo swung hit her. She screamed again then collapsed. The bat hit her hand and her legs. After made sure she was unconsciousness, Ichigo took his hand phone from the pocket and called someone.

"I've finish my job! I hit her hand and legs. You satisfied?" He said to the hand phone.

"Of course! You did a good job! Now bring her to me! Soon, Orihime and Rukia will do plan B. You didn't forget to wear your mask, right?" The person Ichigo called asks.

"Oh my God! I forgot.."

"YOU FOOL! Now come back here before she's wake up!" said Renji.

"Whatever… After all, even if I wore the mask, she will recognize me. The person with orange hair was only me and Orihime, doesn't it? And Orihime's hair was long. So…"

"Ok, ok! Now, COME BACK!!"

"Ok, Boss!" Ichigo finished the conversation.

He put his hand phone in the pocket then picked Minami up.

'_Wow, she's heavy!'_ he thought while walked to Renji's house.

In Renji's house

"You got it, Orihime, Rukia?" Renji explained the plan B.

"Ok!" they said in unison.

'_Plan A was success!' _Renji thought while he checked list a paper with some writing.

Renji divided the plan to 3 parts. He named it Plan A, Plan B, and Plan C. Plan A was Ichigo part. Plan B was Rukia and Orihime parts. Plan C was Toushiro part. And he was the plan maker, so his part was to make sure everything was going under control. With Ichigo's success, now only Plan B and Plan C left.

"You sure you can do it? I will ask Chad if you two need for he…" Rukia kicked Renji exactly on his face.

"You underestimate us, Renji? Look! We will show you what we make of!" Rukia said.

Plan B started.

At Karakura's park at 5.00 pm (Tuesday)

"I'm waiting for you, all Chisato's friends!" Orihime said cheerfully.

"Orihime-chan, Kuchiki-san, why were you two called us?" asked some of Chisato's friends.

"Wh… What's that big thing behind you?" asked Karin, the only tomboy one between Chisato's friends.

"We'd like to tell you….what we bought from Urahara-san!!" said Orihime proudly.

Before they came to Karakura Park, they went to Urahara shop to buy some weird thing. Urahara Kisuke, the owner of that shop, always sold many weird things like 'Puncher'. The 'Puncher' was a machine that had 1000 hands to punch people, promoted Urahara. It did look like had 1000 hands, but actually it just had 1 hand, but because its speed, it looked like it had 1000 hands. Rukia and Orihime bought that and some other machine.

Buagh!

"Ouch!" some of Chisato's friends fell.

The 'Puncher' had really done a very good job. It had punched many Chisato's friends. It seemed that Rukia and Orihime had a very absolute victory, until Karin managed to hold Rukia's leg and smacked it with her baseball bat (In this fanfic, I made 2 Karin because I don't have any idea anymore. One is Ichigo's sister, the other one is Chisato's friend).

"Rukia-chan, you're ok?!" Orihime checked Rukia's feet and realized that was a terrible injury.

"I… I think we should fled.." Rukia said.

"You think I will let you fled? You jerk!" Karin was going to hit Orihime.

Orihime and Rukia closed their eyes, hoped they will be saved by someone.

Crash!

"Are you two ok?" someone said.

Rukia and Orihime slowly opened their eyes. It was Ichigo who saved them.

"Wh.. What are you doing, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Of course I'm helping you! Renji asked me, so I'm watching you two. But it looks like you got some problem, right?" he smirked.

"You fool! Who need your help?"

"Rukia-chan, you shouldn't say that. I think your leg is in a bad condition. After this finish, let's go to the hospital!" Orihime said.

Ichigo finished all the girls in about 10 minutes. After all, the girls had already punched by the 'Puncher', so Ichigo just finished the job. After that, they went to Karakura hospital.

At somewhere

"Toushiro, you really came! I'm so happy! You're not mad I've sent Hinamori-san to hospital?" asked a girl to a boy who sit next to her.

"Of course I'm not mad. So, why are you calling me?" replied Toushiro

"Toushiro.. I love you. I want to be your girlfriend.."

"Minamura… no, Chisato.. Thank you. It's ok."

"You mean, I can be your girlfriend?" Toushiro nodded "Thank you, Toushiro! I really really love you!!" she hugged Toushiro.

'_She just doesn't know the real problem start from here.' _ Toushiro thought.

Tomorrow (at the school gate)

"Hey, you heard that? Chisato-sama is now dating Hitsugaya Toushiro!" said a girl to her friend.

"It's that for real? NOOO!!" her friend sighed. _'Now my chance to dating him is almost impossible!'_ her friends thought.

"But you look at this!" the first girl pulled a paper from her bag.

Her friend read it. "Hinamori Momo got beaten by Minamura Chisato" she read.

"Hinamori Momo, our friends, got beaten by Minamura Chisato. Her hand was in pitiful condition, and now she currently staying at Karakura hospital. She was beaten because Minamura Chisato was jealous Hinamori Momo will dating Hitsugaya Toushiro. And now, Minamura Chisato is dating Hitsugaya Toushiro. Those who don't like Minamura Chisato, please gather with other Minamura Chisato hater at 8.00 pm at Karakura Park. We're waiting for you. Who is this?"

"I don't know." The first girl said. "Some weird girls gave it to me this morning."

"Some weird girls?"

"How should I say this… they are wearing weird clothes. Anyway, do you want to come?" the first girl asked.

"Well, I think I come. After all, Minamura Chisato is a jerk and she really pissing me off. You come?"

"Yeah. Hinamori-san was a good girl. How could she beat her?"

"Ok! Let's meet at 7.30 pm at your house!"

**End of chapter 3**

**How was it? Please review it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

At Karakura park (8.00 pm)

"Wow… there's so many people!" said Renji. "Looks like we succeeded gather all Minamura Chisato hater."

"I don't ask that! I ask what your plan is!" the boy next to him asked.

"You'll see, and you'll satisfy. Now let me ask them first." Renji walked to the middle of the park and yelled "All who hate Minamura Chisato! Listen to me!"

All people in that park listened to Renji.

"I and my friend want to revenge to Minamura Chisato. But we need you guys! I already gather you! Next, is up to you want to join us or not! I ask you, do you hate Minamura Chisato?!" yelled Renji

"Yes!!" yelled all the people. "We want to join you! We hate her!!"

"Good. Now I tell you. Hitsugaya Toushiro was our ally. And he's dating Minamura Chisato was one of our plans. Your part is being friends with Minamura. Then, the next part will be done by Toushiro. Got any problem?" Ichigo said.

"No!!" yelled the people again.

'_It seems my plan went very perfectly.' _Renji thought.

At somewhere..

"Toushiro, what will we buy now? I'm going to buy you new clothes! Do you want it?" said Chisato

'_Geez… she's pissing me off! I hope Renji quickly finish the plan!' _Toushiro thought while he and Chisato went to walk to Karakura shopping district.

In these past 2 days, Chisato was very happy. She and Toushiro had gone to many places, such as Karakura's zoo, and Toushiro was very kind to her. She didn't realize that it was just an act. Toushiro, in the other hand, felt he lived in hell, because Chisato kept asked him where we want to go tomorrow, where we want to go today, etc and that made Toushiro really want to asked her why didn't she just shut up. But he couldn't do that, unfortunately. If he do that, it will made the plan didn't go perfectly.

"Toushiro, look at my shirt! Is this look good on me?" Chisato asked.

"Well, yeah.. It looks good."

'_She's very like a chicken wearing that. What the hell are that yellow shirt and those yellow jeans?' _

"Toushiro, I want to buy you a new shirt. What do you want? This?" Chisato showed a black shirt with a chicken on it.

"I.. I have plenty of shirts at my house. I don't need that.."

"C'mon, Toushiro! Are you saying that my fashion sense is bad?"

'_Yeah it is!'_ Toushiro thought

"No, but my mom already buy me many shirts." Said Toushiro.

"Then, let me say to your mom don't buy you shirt again. When can I meet your mom?"

'_What the hell is she saying?! She's just 'dating' me for two days!'_

"I don't know. My mom is pretty busy. Let's eat now. I'm hungry."

"Wait! I pay for these yellow shirt and jeans first." She walked to the cashier.

"I'm waiting for you at the restaurant!" Toushiro walked to the restaurant.

Karakura hospital.. (Thursday)

"What? Abarai-kun, you don't have to revenge me." said Momo to a boy who sits on the chair beside her.

"It's not just for you only. Minamura is a bitch. She's very arrogant because she's rich and she's the daughter of the principal. Her friends just want to be friends with her because she's rich." Renji explained

"Eh.. So she doesn't have any friends at all?"

"Yeah. Anyway, do you meet Minamura's friends? They should be here now." Ichigo said.

"No. But I meet Rukia-chan. She sprained her leg. Why were Minamura-san's friends here? Did they get injured?" Momo asked.

"Toushiro will tell you all after he finished the last part of our plan. You just wait for him, Momo-chan!" said Orihime cheerfully.

"But.. I've heard Hitsugaya-kun was now dating Minamura-san…"

"It's part of our plan. I think Toushiro and you make a cute couple, after all."

"Kurosaki-kun.. Don't say that!"

They all laughed except Momo herself. Momo had been in Karakura hospital for 3 days and her condition became better and better. Renji, Ichigo, and Orihime visited her everyday. Rukia was sprained her leg so she was told to stay at home until she felt better. Momo was happy they visited her but somehow, she felt something missing. She knew what missing though. It's Toushiro. After plan C started, Toushiro didn't have time to visit her, Renji said. Although she knew Toushiro did this for her sake, but still, she wanted to meet Toushiro. She's told by her mother that Toushiro was the one who helped him. But she wasn't able to say thank you because Toushiro haven't visit her yet.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, Toushiro asked me to give this for you." Ichigo gave Momo a bouquet of flowers.

Momo blushed. "He really loves you, Hinamori. You should thank you to him."

With that, Ichigo and the others left the room, leaving Momo alone.

At Karakura high school (Friday)

"Chisato-sama, what can I do for you?"

This was one of Chisato's happiness too. She didn't know why, but all the students seemed very friendly for her. At first, of course she felt really curious. Her friends like Minami and Karin, was in the Karakura hospital. They had been beaten by someone. Chisato had asked her father to investigate who was her friend's attacker, but until today, her father hasn't told her anything. But with all her new friends and Toushiro, she didn't care that anymore. She just thought, maybe all her new friends was afraid to Minami and her other old friends.

"Can you please ask Byakuya to give back my book?" asked Chisato to one of her new friends.

"Sure, Chisato-sama." Her new friends went to teacher's lounge to asked Mr. Kuchiki.

Mr. Kuchiki Byakuya was a very strict teacher. Everyday, he punished 1-3 students who impolite to him or to the other teacher. He had one sister, Kuchiki Rukia. And he took Chisato's book because Chisato was very impolite to him. Chisato called him 'Byakuya' and it's really made him mad. Who was she, called my name? He thought.

'_All my new friends were really kind to me. Except..'_ Chisato glared at Ichigo, Renji, and Orihime (Rukia still at home) _'those three!'_

It was part of the plan too. Plan C was the most difficult plan, so it needs many people. But the key to this plan was Toushiro. If Toushiro mess up, the Plan C won't success. Renji looked around. He didn't think that Chisato was really a fool, not curious about the sudden change between the students and her. Now, he had to wait for the time the principal wasn't here. Chisato was hated by all the teachers too, so it wasn't a big deal to ask the teacher to help them.

"So, it is time?" Renji asked to Ichigo.

"No. The principal haven't gone yet. But I heard he will have an important meeting in Monday. Do it today, or next Monday?" replied Ichigo

"What do you think, Orihime?" Renji asked.

"Monday! In Monday, the food was the best! We will have a food fight, don't we?"

It's decided. In Monday, Rukia will come to school too. Just do it at Monday, Renji."

"Ok, Ok. I got it. Monday, right?"

**End of chapter 4**

**Sorry if you don't like this chapter. In the next chapter, Momo got permission from the doctor to go to school. And, Plan C will be revealed in the next chapter too. Thank you for reading and for the reviews too.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In Monday..

"Momo-chan, I miss you! How's your hand?" Orihime hugged Momo at the school gate.

"It's better, but still.." Momo looked at her hand.

Momo got the permission from the doctor to come to school in one condition. She couldn't write now, so she had to ask someone to write the entire teacher's explanation at her book. Momo had thought about asked to Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Orihime, but their seat was far from Momo's seat. All she could hope was Toushiro to be kind enough to help her. Momo's hand was now in gyps. But her hand was much better now, thanks to Mrs. Unohana Retsu, a kind doctor who treated Momo very well. She said that Momo will be able to write in 2 weeks. Momo was very happy about came to school and met her friends. But she was really really happy because she will meet Toushiro.

"Hinamori-san, what are you doing here?" someone asked.

Momo turned around. The person who just asked was Minamura Chisato, with Toushiro at her side. Momo felt sad after she saw that Chisato and Toushiro held each other's hand.

"She's going to study here of course!" Orihime said, and then she and Momo left Chisato and Toushiro.

Chisato looked a bit angry. "She makes me angry, Toushiro!" She said.

"She's just came to school after 1 week. Don't make such a ruckus." Toushiro left Chisato alone.

"Toushiro, wait for me!"

At first lesson, P.E.

"Guys, make two lines! One line is boys and the other line is girls! We will have a dancing contest in next Saturday. All students have to participate! Your partner is the one next to you!" Soi Fong, the P.E teacher, said.

"Miss, Momo-chan hand was in gyps. How she dances?" asked Orihime.

"Who's her partner?" asked Soi Fong

"It's me." Toushiro said.

"Well, if Hitsugaya was her partner, I'm sure Hitsugaya can keep her safe."

"Wait! What about me?" Chisato yelled. "I don't want this partner! I want Toushiro!"

Chisato partner was Renji. It's all according to the plan.

"Then, why don't you ask Hinamori to change her partner?" Soi Fong asked.

"What? You useless teacher! I ask you to do what I said! Do you want to thrown out?!" yelled Chisato

"I don't care." Soi Fong said. "Now, let's dance together. And Minamura, if you don't want to dance, it's alright. Just wait outside the gym!"

"I will tell my father, you bitch teacher!" Chisato went outside. She slammed the door.

"Miss, you were really brave!" the students cheered her.

"It's nothing. After all, The Minamura family, father and daughter, are the same. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. The teachers were all agreed to your plan, Abarai."

"For sure? Even Mr. Kuchiki too??" asked one of the students.

"Yeah. Now, start the dance!" Soi Fong turned on the radio and the music started. All the students began to follow Soi Fong danced.

Outside the gym

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" yelled Chisato. "You bitch teacher!"

Chisato pulled out her hand phone and called someone.

"Daddy… that Soi Fong pissed me.. Can you punish her?" Chisato said.

"Soi Fong? You mean the P.E teacher?" asked her 'Daddy' from the hand phone

"Of course she is! Who else in the world had the same name as her?!"

"Calm down, Chisato. Daddy will punish that teacher."

"Yes! Thank you, daddy!! I love you!" she said.

"Yes. Now, I want to go to Karakura hospital. Your mother asked me to bring her there to check up. After that, we will punish Soi Fong."

"Ok! I love you!" Chisato put back her hand phone and then walked to the canteen.

Her thought was now full of Toushiro. She didn't even realize that someone had listened to all their conversation. That someone is Rukia. She had put an ear plug to Chisato's phone. With that ear plug, she could hear all their conversation. Now she just need to talked to Renji about the time the principal went out. Rukia slowly walked away.

At break time

"All right friends! Start up!" Renji yelled.

After Renji yelled, a student started threw food at Chisato. Chisato shocked for a while, and then screamed because more students threw food to her. The food was hot, it was just cooked by the chef who hated Chisato too. The cook really wanted to help the students so he made all the food exactly when the bells rang so when it done, it would be super hot.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled loudly " Toushiro, where are you?! Help me!!" she looked around to searched her 'Toushiro'

However, Toushiro just stared at her coldly.

"Minamura, do you think I will like you?" he said, still stared coldly "You to overconfident. You think that we all like you, don't you?"

"So.. It was just an act?" Chisato said in a weak voice, almost not heard by Toushiro's ear.

"Yes it is!" replied Ichigo.

"You.. You fooled me!!" Chisato yelled hysterically. "Toushiro! You still with me right? It was just an act, right?"

Toushiro stared expressionless at her "Toushiro! Answer me! You, you Hinamori Momo! You took all my precious things!! First my friends! Second my boyfriend! It was you who injured my friend right?! Answer me!!"

"It's not her fault!" Orihime said. "It's our fault! I, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia-chan, and Toushiro! So, what do you want? Punish us like you did before? You break our relationships! You want to do it again?!"

"It's not my fault! That time, it's my father fault!"

Renji, Ichigo,Toushiro, Orihime, and Rukia stared coldly at her "I can't bear it anymore." Rukia said.

She slapped Chisato very hard. Chisato screamed. She felt that slap was full of angry. The other student started to kick her after Rukia slapped her. Chisato was helplessly, she couldn't do anything now. Her body couldn't move again. She's just wanted to die, now and here.

"Stop!" someone yelled.

Chisato stared blankly at the person who just yelled. It was Momo. She felt pity of Chisato's condition and she couldn't happy when someone got injure, even if he/she her enemy.

"What? What do you want?!" Chisato yelled hysterically.

"Be quiet for a bit." Momo pulled something from her pocket. It was a handkerchief. "Let me help you."

"Hina.. mori-san.." Chisato cried suddenly. She hugged Momo very tight.

The students had lost of interest after they looked Chisato was now couldn't fight back. They began leave Momo and Chisato. Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Toushiro stayed.

"I.. I'm sorry. Hinamori-san.. For.. For kicked you.. Made your hand like this.."

"It's ok, Minamura-san." Momo kept hugged her.

"Thank.. Thank you.. Hinamori-san.." Chisato kept cried while her hand was somehow in her pocket. "AND DIE!"

Suddenly she pulled a knife from her pocket.

Everybody shocked. Chisato just went out of her mind. She looked like a crazy person.

"Hinamori Momo, DIE!" she pointed her knife at Momo and run to stabbed her.

Momo slowly opened her eyes. She didn't feel any pain at all. What she feel was something was on her hand.

'_I.. I'm not bleeding. But.. What's this red liquid?' _she thought.

She was protected by someone in front of her. Momo shocked when she saw that Ichigo was protected her and got stabbed by Chisato.

"Ichigo!" Rukia and Orihime cried.

"Toushiro phoned someone and Renji had gone somewhere. Momo felt dizzy. In the next second, she collapsed.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Ok.. that's the end of the chapter 5. Hope u like it.. and forgive me with my grammar or spelling. The next chapter will have a slight of IchiRuki. And I will explain in the next chapter why Ichigo protect her an why Toushiro didn't. As always, thanks for the reviews and please to continue give me an advice of my spelling.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Momo, you're ok?" was the first thing Momo heard when she woke up.

She realized that it was her mother's voice. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Mom…" Momo then looked at the other person next to her mom "Dad.."

"Momo, you're ok now. It'll be ok.."

Suddenly all her memories before she collapsed at school came.

"How.. How's Ichigo-kun condition?" Momo asked her parents.

"He's…" Momo's mother looked sad.

Momo wanted to make sure herself. She ran to the receptionist and asked where Ichigo's room was. Then, she ran to it. Toushiro, Orihime, Rukia, and Renji were already there when Momo came. Ichigo's parent and her two sisters were already there too. Momo looked at the room. On the top it was written ICU.

"I.. I'm sorry.." Momo said to Renji, Rukia, Orihime, and Toushiro. "If.. If I don't close my eyes then.. Maybe.. Maybe Ichigo-kun won't get stabbed!!"

"It's not your fault, Momo-chan. Ichigo felt he must save you, since he was the nearest from all of us to your place. But it's not just him, if I was the nearest to you, then maybe I was the one who stabbed and in the hospital right now. We all friends, right?" Orihime tried to calm down her. "Ichigo will be ok, he's tough after all!"

"But.."

"Just be quiet and wait, Momo. Ichigo will be ok, I'm sure of it." Said Rukia.

"Yeah. Just wait." Renji said too.

They waited for 2 hours and finally, a doctor came from Ichigo's room. Rukia was the first one who asked the doctor how Ichigo condition was.

"How's his condition, doc?" asked Rukia.

"The operation was successful. Although his condition is a little weak now, but you can visit him in 1 or 2 days." Replied the doctor

"Thank you, doc!" Rukia sighed, felt relieved.

'_It's good Ichigo's condition is well. I don't know how much will it feel to lost him..' _Rukia thought.

"So, how was his injury?" Isshin, Ichigo's father asked.

"His stomach was badly hurt, of course. That's where he was stabbed. But, other than that, he's fine. He will get well in about 1 week."

"Ok, thank you doc." Said Isshin again.

The others felt the change of the atmosphere and felt relieved. At least, Ichigo was saved.

"How about that girl who stabbed Ichi-nii?" Karin, one of Ichigo's sister asked. the

"She's in jail now, or maybe was interrogated by the police? I don't know." Said Renji.

After the students realized that Chisato had just stabbed Ichigo they became panicked. Some students even called the police too, so when the police came, the police could immediately arrested Chisato. Toushiro called the ambulance. Renji and some students held Chisato's hands so she couldn't run when the police came. Orihime and Rukia cried. And Momo collapsed.

"I heard news that she was interrogated by the police now." Said Isshin.

"She must be punished! What the hell is she doing with Ichi-nii?!" yelled Karin

"Well, the police said that because she nearly killed someone, maybe she will stay in jail about 50 years, but we don't know if your principal gives money to the police, right?" Isshin replied.

"Then, we just have to make sure she stay in jail FOREVER!!" shouted Orihime suddenly.

She looked very angry until Toushiro, Renji, Isshin, Momo, Karin, Yuzu (the other Ichigo's sister) could saw a fire burning at her eyes. Rukia looked the same too. It seemed Ichigo was loved by two people.

"I agree, Orihime! Let's do it!" shouted Rukia.

"Let's go, Rukia-chan! But first, we have to eat something with much energy!! Here! Eat my lunch! I called it 'Orihime cool lunch'!!" Orihime suddenly showed up a big lunch box.

She opened it. Inside it, there was much food. (There's so many food so I will describe just one or two) Rukia looked. There was something red and purple. The red seemed like an octopus's leg. The purple seemed like some kind of jelly. Rukia felt sick. Momo looked too from the other side.(The lunch box divided into two parts). It seemed Orihime was trying to make a unique ice cream because what Momo saw was like that. But, it color was too yucky. Its color was chocolate yellow, like a … (answer that yourself. I think you know what the answer is. If you really don't know or want to make sure your answer is right, just review me and say the answer). Momo felt sick too.

"I've passed thanks. Let's go now, Orihime. We don't have time!" Rukia pulled Orihime's hand.

"Wait!" Isshin stopped them. "That girl's parents said that they will come in about 2 days because her mother is now staying at this hospital because she sick, and her father is very busy. I think Ichigo will be happy if he see you two when he wake up."

"Uh.. Ok.. What about you, Rukia-chan?" Orihime asked

"It's ok." Replied Rukia

Tomorrow

"Good news!! Ichigo was waking up now!!" Renji yelled to Toushiro, Momo, Rukia, and Orihime. "Ichigo's father just told me!"

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Toushiro said. The others followed

At Karakura hospital

"Hey guys!" waved Ichigo when they arrived at Ichigo's room.

"Ichigo! You're ok?" Renji said.

"Hey! Why are you all standing here?" A nurse suddenly came and yelled "Go out! This patient can receive just 2 people!! If you want to visit him, come in two people!"

"Oh yeah, sorry.."

They all went out. And they decided that Rukia was the first to came in, Orihime and Renji the second, Toushiro and Momo the last.

-Rukia-

Rukia came in.

"Ichigo, you're ok?" she asked, her face looked worried.

"Yeah it's ok." Ichigo confused why Rukia looked worried. "I'm o.. Ouch!"

"Ichigo! I.. I'm going to call the nurse!" Rukia was going to ran to the nurse office when she realized that Ichigo laughed.

"Hahahaha! Gotcha!" he said.

"Ichigo! You.." Rukia said. "I.. I'm really worried about you, you know.."

Rukia looked sad so Ichigo stopped his laughed and said to her. "Why did you so worry about me?"

"I… I.. because.." Rukia blushed. "You're a fool!!"

"What? What is that?" Suddenly his face became serious. "Say, Rukia, do you like me?"

"Eh.. What?" Rukia shocked

"Just answer it."

"Yeah, as.. as a friend.." said Rukia.

"Do you really think that?"

"Ye.. Yeah.."

"Then, say it in front of my eyes."

Rukia looked at Ichigo's eyes.

'_What.. What did he mean? Did he really want the truth answer? But.. What about Orihime? She love Ichigo too.. I can't disappoint her…'_

"D.. Do you.. really.. want.. the truth.. answer?" Rukia finally said

"Yes."

"Ok, I like you as a friend. That's my answer." Rukia said

'_Sorry, Ichigo, I'm confused. I need a time' _she thought

Ichigo looked disappointed.

"I.. I must leave now. Orihime and Renji must have waiting. Bye" she couldn't bear her tears. It's better if she left now.

"Rukia-chan, do you…." Before Orihime had said anything, Rukia had already left her.

"Wh.. What's going on?" Renji asked

"I don't know." Orihime said. "Let's ask Ichigo ourselves."

**End of chapter 6**

**I forgot to say, I make 2 Karin. One is Ichigo's sister, the other one is Chisato's friend. Sorry if I get you confused. And thanks for the review. The last, like always, forgive me about my spelling. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

-Orihime & Renji-

"Hey, Ichigo! What's going on between you and Rukia?" Renji asked when he and Orihime were already in Ichigo's room.

"Nothing. Just ask her if you want to know!" said Ichigo.

"Ichigo, just say it! You make Rukia-chan cry!" Orihime yelled. She looked angry.

"I said just ask her! She can answer that question!" Ichigo yelled too.

"Ichigo.. Why do you angry?" Orihime asked

"I'm not angry.. I.. I just.." he looked sad. "Sorry, can you go out for a while?"

"Ichi.."

"Please?" he said. "And tell Hinamori and Toushiro to come tomorrow. I don't want to meet anyone until tomorrow."

"…Ichi.." Renji tried to say something.

"Ok." Orihime said. "Renji, let's go!" she pulled Renji's hand.

"Ichigo, I warn you.. If you make Rukia cry, even once, I won't forgive you! This time, I still don't know the reason yet." Renji said in a sharp voice before he left the room with Orihime.

"And we will come tomorrow! And, tomorrow, you must explain what's going on, ok?" Orihime said

The door closed. Ichigo frustrated. He threw a pillow to the floor.

"WHY? RUKIA!" he yelled, very frustrated.

'_Do you see me as a friend?! Not a lover? Then, why did you cried when I was hit by some boys when I and you were in elementary school?'_

Meanwhile

"Ichigo.. I'm sorry.." Rukia cried in the women's toilet.

"Rukia-san?" Momo who just came to the toilet heard Rukia's voice and decided to ask.

"Mo.. Momo? Is that you?" Rukia realized Momo's voice

"Yeah, it's me. What's happen?"

"You.. Now you're alone, right? Where's Orihime?" Rukia scared Orihime heard what she said just now.

"Now it is Orihime-chan's turn to visit Ichigo-kun with Renji-kun." Momo said.

"Good.." she felt relieved.

"If you don't want to tell me it's ok, but you looked so sad so.."

Rukia opened the door slowly. Momo realized that her eyes was red, it seemed she was just crying.

"Momo.. Do you really want to hear it?"

"If you don't want to, then don't tell me."

"You two are exactly the same!" she began to laugh. "If Toushiro was the one who heard me crying, I guess he will say that also."

"Wh.. What? Rukia-san!" Momo blushed.

"I'm just joking!" She walked to a chair in the women's toilet room and asked Momo to sit there too.

"You know, Momo. Do you think Ichigo and I make a good couple?" she asked.

"You two looked perfect. If you ask that, Ichigo-kun was.."

"Yeah. He asked me I like him or not."

"Then, your answer is…?"

"I.. I like him too.. not just like, I mean… I love him.." Rukia paused for a while then continued "But.. if I think about how Orihime will react if I and Ichigo dating.. I can't bear that!"

"So.. you're worried about how Orihime-chan will react?"

"Yes."

"Just do what you want to do! Maybe you and Orihime-chan will never go back the same as you and Orihime-chan now. But, can you bear it if Ichigo-kun and Orihime-chan dating?"

"I.. I can't bear it.."

"Then, what do you want to do?" Momo asked again.

"I.. I decided. I will tell Ichigo my true feelings."

"That's good! The rest, you can leave it to me!"

"Thanks, Momo.. You really help me.."

"That's nothing. I just help you to decide your future, and what you really want to do. Now just go!" Momo and Rukia walked outside.

Rukia went to Ichigo's room and Momo searched Orihime.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Who's there?" Ichigo shouted. "Come in!"

Rukia came in. Ichigo looked surprised to see her.

"Rukia.." Ichigo said. "What are you doing?"

"I.. Sorry I'm lying to you, Ichigo.."

"You're lying?"

"About what you asked before.. Sorry! The truth is.." Rukia began to blush. "The truth is.. I'm.. not just like you.. I love you.."

"Then.." Ichigo looked shocked. "Why don't you tell me the truth when I asked you before?"

"I.. I was thinking about Orihime.."

"Orihime?"

"Orihime.. love you too.. so I just can't.."

Rukia already said what she wanted. Now she turned back and began to run.

"WAIT!" Ichigo shouted.

"Wh.. What?"

"Come here."

Rukia slowly walked to Ichigo's bed.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Suddenly Ichigo hugged Rukia. Rukia too shocked until she felt that her face's color was now red, like tomato.

"What? What are you doing Ichigo?"

"Shut up!" Rukia realized Ichigo was blushed too. "I love you too, so why can't I hug you?"

"Ichigo…"

Meanwhile, Momo searched anywhere but she couldn't find Orihime. She was really tired now. She already searched for her the restaurant near the hospital, the hospital, toilet, and the last, was the park near the hospital.

'_Ok. I'm going to take a rest for a while.'_

She walked to a bench and sit there.

"MOMO-CHAN!" Suddenly someone yelled from behind.

Momo turned back. "Orihime-chan!" she ran to Orihime's.

"You search me?" she asked "I just went to an ice cream's shop with Renji!"

"What?! Why don't you say that?!" Momo shouted.

"Mo.. Momo-chan.." Orihime looked shocked.

Momo realized that she just shouted. The people around them were looking at her now. She felt embarrassed.

"I.. I don't mean that…" Momo said. "Let's take a seat."

Orihime followed Momo to a bench and sit there.

"Momo-chan…" Orihime looked sad. "Sorry…"

"Wh.. Why you say sorry?" Momo asked. "It's not your fault… I.. I'm just lose control"

"Ok, then! So, why are you searching for me?"

"Umm…but.. please don't angry…"

"Ok!" Orihime cheerfully answered.

"About Ichigo-kun… Do you love him?"

"Eh.. Love?! Yes, of course! He is my friend!"

"I mean.. Do you love Ichigo-kun as a boyfriend?"

Orihime blushed. "Umm.. How should I answer this?" she thought for a while. "I think.. Yes…" she blushed again

"But.. If Rukia-san loves Ichigo-kun, what did you do?" Momo asked.

Orihime looked shock for a while then said "If Rukia-chan loves Ichigo… then I will give up. I like both so I can't choose.." Orihime looked sad.

"Oh.. " Momo

"Why did you ask me that?" Orihime asked.

"But you have to promise me you won't angry if I tell you why"

"Ok, I promise!"

"Rukia-san.. now.. is going to say to Ichigo-kun her feelings." Momo said

"Her feelings? You mean… Rukia-chan now is going to say to Ichigo that she love him?!" Orihime said in a loud voice

"Umm… yes.."

"Oh.." Orihime stood up, tried to be cheerfully and ignored what Momo said. "It's good, then! I was always worried about that two, but with that two dating now, I can relax."

Orihime couldn't bear to see Momo's eyes, she afraid she ends up cried. But Momo wasn't dumb. She knew that Orihime tried to be cheerful. Momo wanted to give Orihime a time to tthought about herself and Ichigo, so Momo said to Orihime she had a lot of homework from her private lesson.

"Oh.. Ok.." Orihime said. "Be careful on your way home.."

"I will!" Momo yelled while ran to her house's direction.

She ran so fast until she bumped someone.

"Ouch!" Momo fell.

"Sorry.." A boy with glasses and blue hair said.

"No, it's ok." Momo stood up. "Are you my classmate? You seem familiar.."

**End of Chapter 7**

**Do you like it? Well, if any of you are waiting for Momo x Toushiro in this chapter, sorry to disappoint you. I think the next chapter will be Momo x Toushiro, though. Thank yo for the reviews, and ,like always, forgive me about my spelling and grammar.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Classmate?" the boy looked at Momo. "Now I realize, you must be Hinamori-san!"

"And you are.."

"I'm Ishida Uryuu." The boy introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you, Hinamori-san."

"It's nice to meet you too, Ishida-kun"

"Why are you running?" Ishida asked.

"No.. Nothing. I was just realize that I'm late for my private lesson. Bye!"

Ishida walked to Karakura's hospital direction. His cousin was there. He bumped someone. The person fell.

'_Weird.. Why today I always bump into someone?' _he thought

"Sorry.. Are you al.." Ishida realized that it was Orihime. "Inoue-san!"

Orihime looked at Ishida. Ishida realized that Orihime was just crying. Her eyes were red.

"Inoue-san, are you ok?" he asked

""I.. I'm alright. Just leave me alone!"

"Inoue-san?"

"I said I'm alright! Do you hear me?!" Orihime shouted. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Inoue-san.." Ishida looked worried.

"Shut up! Just go! I don't want to meet anyone…" she suddenly collapsed.

"Inoue-san?!" Ishida shocked.

Ishida got no choice. If he left Orihime, who will picked her up? Finally, he picked Orihime up bridal style and took her to the hospital.

Tomorrow..

Ichigo looked very happy today. In the morning, his father and his two sisters came. His father hit him but he didn't hit him back. In this afternoon, when Momo and Toushiro visited him, he just smiled and didn't even hear what Momo said.

"Ichigo!" someone called him. He just smiled.

"Ichigo!" he ignored the person who called him. He just smiled.

The person lost his/her patience. He/she hit him with all his/her strength.

"What are you doing, Toushiro?!" At last, Ichigo reacted.

"Hinamori had been talking for ages but you didn't react." The 'person' who just hit him replied.

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo looked at Momo "Sorry, Hinamori. I guess today I'm too happy."

"Why do you happy?" Toushiro asked.

"It's.." Ichigo had a daring look at his face "A secret. Only I and that 'person' know. Maybe Hinamori know too, though."

"Then, we won't disturb you." Momo knew what Ichigo meant. "Should I call that 'person' for you?"

"No need, Hinamori. But thanks, though."

"Ok. Let's go out, Hitsugaya-kun."

"What? But.. Aren't you wanted to apologize to Ichigo?"

"Ichigo-kun today wasn't on focus. Let's talk to him tomorrow. We get so much time anyway."

"And, here's my advice." Ichigo said. "Hinamori, calls Toushiro just like us. You're too formal. Right, Toushiro?"

"It's ok whatever you want to call me."

"Then, Hinamori, can we call you Momo?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Then, we ask you Momo."

"Let's go outside, Hin.. Momo."

Yeah, let's go Hits.. Toushiro."

Outside..

"What should we do now?" Momo asked.

"Want to eat ice cream?" Toushiro asked.

"Sure!"

"Let's go."

Toushiro pulled Momo's hand and they held each other's hand.

At Karakura's police station

"How's my daughter, sir? Can she go out now?" Someone asked.

"Apparently, no." the police replied "She did committed a crime, even though the boy she stabbed didn't die."

"But.. But I already pay you 1 million!"

"You think all the police was greedy for money?" the police looked at him/her coldly.

"But.. I already pay to the other police 1 million and he said my daughter was punished for 3 days only!"

"What are you saying? I don't care." The police looked at his/her daughter's report. "Minamura Chisato was your daughter, eh?"

"Of course she is! I beg you, let go of my daughter. She's too small too understand that.."

"Then, when Minamura was 20 years old, you say that she is too small too understand that too?" the police looked at him/her expressionless "Now please go out. It's useless to talk to you again."

"I.. I'm not finished yet!"

"But I was finished to talk to you." The police stood up and pushed her/him out. "Now, bye."

"Wait.." the police already closed the door.

"Good job, Renji!" Orihime popped out suddenly from under the police's table

The police took off his hat. It was Renji.

"It's a good thing that the police here wore hat."

Before Chisato's father/mother came, Renji and Orihime already went there and beat up the police. Then, Renji disguised as the police while Orihime took the unconscious police to a hiding place.

"Yeah. Let's go home. Our mission was success." Orihime walked outside.

"Wait!" Renji stopped Orihime "I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Why did your eyes red?" Renji looked worried. "Are you crying?"

"It's.." Orihime paused. "None of your business. I just feel like it." She walked outside

'_You're lying.. I know that' _Renji thought while he walked out side too.

_Flashback_

_Orihime woke up. She looked around and saw that Ishida was there._

"_Ishida-kun.."_

"_Inoue-san! I was so worried you collapsed."_

"_So.. I'm collapsed.."_

"_What's going on, Inoue-san? First, I hear Kurosaki was now in hospital. And now you collapsed in front of me."_

"_That's none of your business."_

"_But.."_

"_I know you worried about me and Ichigo, but that's none of your business, right?"_

_Ishida looked even more worried. "Ok. Then, I'm leaving."_

"_One more. Don't tell the others about I'm collapse."_

"_Ok." The door slowly closed, leaving Orihime alone_

_End of flashback_

At an Ice cream's shop

""Like I thought!" Momo yelled. "In the Princess ice cream's shop, peach flavor ice cream is the best!"

"Hina.. Momo.. don't yell." Toushiro said to her. "It's embarrassing. Don't you see the people around this shop are looking to us?"

Momo looked around. It was true. The people were all looked to them.

"So.. Sorry, Toushiro.."

"It's ok."

'_She looks so cute eating an ice cream' _he thought. _'Wait? What did I say? I don't know what's going on with me.'_

'_Toushiro looked so cute. I think.. I really fell in love to him..' _Momo thought

"Why did you blushing, Momo?"

"Eh?" Momo didn't know she was blushing. "No.. I don't.. I mean.. Nothing."

"You're weird. Have you already finished your ice cream?"

'_I'm weird?_' Momo shocked.

"What?" Toushiro realized Momo's face looked shocked. "Did I say something wrong?"

'_Yes, you are..'_

"No, nothing"

"Let's pay the ice cream." Toushiro walked to the cashier with Momo followed.

"Do you already do the math homework?" Toushiro asked after they paid for the ice cream.

"No.. I don't understand it at all!" Momo looked so depressed. "Please help me, Toushiro! Please teach me!!"

"Momo.. Calm down!" Toushiro said "I get it.. Let me teach you now."

"Toushiro, thank you!" Momo looked very happy. "I will immediately bring my homework to your house!"

"No need. I think I just come to your house."

"Eh..Why?"

"Look here." Toushiro showed his homework paper. "The teacher asked me to give Ichigo his homework paper. He didn't understand how to do it, so I guess I bring my paper, and explain to him"

"Oh.. Ok then! Let's go!"

They walked to Momo's house.

**End of chapter 8**

**How is it? Sorry if you don't like it. Please review and thank you so much about reading my story and give reviews. Please forgive my grammars and spelling. Forgot to tell you. Ishida didn't know about Ichigo was stabbed because he was sick that day.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was one week after Ichigo stabbed. Ichigo today was come out from the hospital. He looked very healthy, maybe because Rukia was on his side everyday. Momo's gyps was already took off too.

"Congratulations!" Rukia, Renji, Orihime, and Momo gave Ichigo a hug. But Toushiro didn't want to hug him.

"Hey, thank you!" Ichigo looked very happy.

"We decided to give you a surprise." Orihime cheerfully said.

They all were in the sushi restaurant. Rukia chose this restaurant because the waitress there wore kimono with a rabbit on it anywhere. And especially, the rabbit was really like Chappy, her favorite rabbit. Ichigo didn't have to pay because this party was to give Ichigo a surprise. But they all had to pay of course.

"So, can I eat this? All?" Ichigo asked

"Yes of course! But don't eat too much!" Renji warned. "I want to eat it too, a lot. So.. Don't eat it all by your.. Hey, where's my sushi?!"

While Renji was talking, Orihime took some of Renji's sushi and put some strange food in there. Ichigo took some too and ate it.

"Ichigo! You…" Renji began to kick Ichigo.

"Renji-kun, Ichigo-kun just comes out from hospital! Look where you kick it!" Momo warned.

"Yeah!"

"Renji, this." Orihime gave Renji the sushi she took before.

"Thanks, Ori.." Renji ate the sushi and suddenly had a stomachache. "I.. I must go to the bathroom!" he ran to the bathroom.

The other laughed at him while Orihime confused why Renji suddenly had a stomachache.

"Honestly.. It's so funny!" Rukia laughed. "Renji didn't have a stomachache again since 10 years old, he said. But now… Orihime, you are really brilliant."

"I.. I'm brilliant?" Orihime asked to herself. "Wow.. I'm a brillianist."

"What is a brillianist?" Toushiro asked.

"You don't know?" Orihime looked shocked. "I read it in a book once, brillianist means the people who are brilliant."

"Where do you read it?" Rukia asked.

"In a book called 'Liar's Souls'. It's really brilliant, Rukia-chan. You must read it!"

"Liar's Souls?" Renji looked interested. He just went back from the toilet. "Orihime, when you bring the book, give it to me. I want to borrow it."

"Ok! I won't forget to bring it!"

"I want to ask something. In that book, the red haired people called what?" Renji asked.

"It's called Reddist." Orihime replied.

"Reddist?" Toushiro smiled. "What's its spelling?"

"R-E-D-D-I-S-T" Orihime spelled it.

"I thought it was R-A-D-I-S-H." Toushiro said.

"Toushiro! You.."

"It's obvious, doesn't it? It read the same."

"Guys!" Momo yelled. "Ichigo and Rukia want to say something."

"What is it?" Renji asked.

"I and Rukia are dating now!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia blushed.

Momo looked at everyone's expression. Toushiro just said 'good for you two' to the two and somehow it made Momo felt relieved. Seemed Toushiro didn't like Rukia or loved her, and it made Momo really felt relieved. What strange was that Renji looked like that his heart are broken into pieces by someone. Orihime looked sad but she tried to not crying. Orihime really was brilliant. She kept her relationships with Rukia and not treated her as an enemy of love or something like that. It made Momo relieved too.

"So.." Orihime tried to not crying and pretend to be cheerful. "I know, you want to date now, don't you? I won't disturb you. Let's go Renji." She pulled Renji's hand and because Renji didn't give a respond, she pulled Renji out of the restaurant.

"We can't disturb you two." Toushiro gave some money to the cashier. "Let's go, Momo."

"Ok." Momo agreed and the two went out, leaving Ichigo and Rukia.

"Rukia…" Ichigo called Rukia.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"Because the other went out, I want to go to one place." Ichigo stood up. "I want to show the place to you. Let's go."

Outside..

"Toushiro, how's Minamura-san now?" Momo asked.

"Dunno." Toushiro replied. "I don't care about that girl."

"Do you feel sorry to her?"

"Nope. I don't feel sorry to her at all."

"I don't know you're so CRUEL…" Momo joked. "Toushiro is cruel!" she yelled.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Toushiro looked embarrassed.

Momo liked to see this. She began to yelled louder "TOUSHIRO IS SO CR.."

Toushiro embarrassed. He said "I.. I'm not!"

The people around them are looking at them. Even some people asked to Momo, "Girl, did he do a disrespectful manner or behavior?"

Toushiro began to more and more embarrassed "I said I'M NOT!" he yelled.

"Yes.." Momo answered the person who asked earlier. "He is so cruel.. He tried to get me nak.."

"NO!!" Toushiro pulled Momo's hand and ran as fast as he could.

After made sure they were far from the people, Toushiro stopped.

"Toushiro.." Momo tired. She never ran so fast. She tried to take a breath. "Do.. pant you pant angry?"

"Yes of course!" Toushiro said. "You embarrassed me in front of many people! How am I going to face the world now?!"

"So.. Sorry.. I'm just joking.." Momo now regretted. "Sorry.. Toushiro."

Toushiro was silent for a while. Momo wondered he forgive her or not.

Finally, he said "Do you feel regret?"

"Yes! I'm sorry, Toushiro-sama!"

"Toushiro-sama?" Toushiro smirked. "Momo, I'm just testing you. Do you really regret for what you said?" he now laughed

Momo couldn't believe her eyes. Toushiro just LAUGHED just now. She never looked Toushiro laughed. Even when he was with Ichigo and the others he never laughed. He just smiled.

'_He looked so handsome when he laughed like that.'_

"Toushiro, am I dreamed?"

Toushiro looked confused.

"Please pinch me."

Toushiro pinched Momo. Momo screamed.

"Ouch! Toushiro, I didn't ask you to pinch me that hard!" Momo touched her hand. It was where Toushiro pinched it.

"But you asked me to pinch you. So I just do what you ask." Toushiro's face didn't look regret or feel sorry.

It made Momo a bit cross. She tried to punch Toushiro, not real, of course. Just joked.

"Oi, what are you.."

Momo slipped. Toushiro tried to catch her. Momo fell on something, or maybe someone.

"Ouch!" Momo looked at the person she fell on. It was Toushiro.

They kissed each other. Not intentional, of course. It was accident. Momo was the first one who realized. She blushed and quickly ran to anywhere, as long as she kept a distance with Toushiro, she'll be ok, she thought. Toushiro blushed too.

'_What the hell is going on?' _Toushiro thought. _'In these past 2 days, I can't sleep at all. When I was going to sleep, I always thought about her. Her face, her eyes_, _her hair, even the clothes she wore!'_

"What the hell is going on?" Toushiro asked to himself, depressed.

**End of Chapter 9**

**Finally! Momo and Toushiro kissed! Finally I finished. I was really tired wrote this chapter. I had many test this week. Anyway, thanks for your reviews. Makes me really happy. Forgive my spelling and grammar. Hope you like this chapter, and thanks for reading it too.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Ah.. Momo! Welcome ho.." Before Reiko finished her word, Momo had already run to her room.

Momo slammed the door. Her bag fell and her stuff went out from her bag. She looked at the mirror.

'_Oh my God! What should I do?!' _Her face was like a red tomato now.

After she washed her face with ice cold water, she felt that she became a bit calmer than before. After she sit on the bed, she began to think about that accidentally kiss.

"Oh no! I can't face Toushiro tomorrow.." said Momo to herself. "I'm too ashamed to face him…"

_Knock!_

"Who's there?" Momo shouted.

"It's me, your mother." Said Reiko from outside Momo's room, "Can I come in?"

"Yes.." Her mother came in and sits next to her.

"What's happen?" ask Reiko. She looked worried.

"It's nothing, Mom."

"You're lying." Reiko said with a smile on her face.

"Why did you know?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Reiko started to laugh. "You are my daughter. I know everything about you."

Momo realized that her question was funny, so she laughed a bit too.

"Mom, do you like Toushiro?" asked Momo

"Who's Toushiro?" Reiko tried to remember. "The boy with orange hair… right?"

"No, Mom. Guess again. The boy with orange hair is Ichigo"

"I know!" Reiko suddenly yelled. "The boy with red hair! I'm sure!"

"Mom… you wrong.." Momo laughed. "Toushiro is the boy with white hair. Toushiro help me when I was beaten by Chisato's gang."

"That boy!" Reiko suddenly stood up. Momo almost fell from her bed because of that.

"You remembered?" Momo asked. "Do you like him?"

Reiko sit before she said, "I like him."

'_Ok, at least, if I tell that Toushiro took my first kiss, mom won't angry.' _

"Actually, Mom…" Momo said, ready to tell her mom. "Toushiro and I just kissed."

"WHAT?!" Reiko yelled very loud.

"No… It's an accident Mom!"

"What?! What accident?!"

"I and Toushiro were joking." Momo told her. "Then, when I wanted to punch him, I slipped and Toushiro catch me."

"Then?!"

"Then.. we accidentally kissed.." Momo finally succeed to say that. Her face was started to blush again.

Reiko's face seemed a bit relieved. "So… it's not intentional?"

"Of course, Mom!"

"But.. Do you love him?"

"Momo's face was blushed like a red tomato now. "Eh.. What?!"

"I know.." Reko smiled. "You loved him, don't you?"

"NO!" Momo yelled. "No.. I think.."

"You think?" Reiko's smile grew even wider than before. "Ok. I will ask you. Did you feel happy when you talk to him?"

"Uh..yeah.."

"Did you feel jealous when he's dating that Minamura girl?"

"Uh.." Momo thought for a while. "Yeah.."

"Did you like him?"

"That's what I ask, Mom." Momo looked desperate. "If I know that, I won't get confused, right?"

"Now, close your eyes." Reiko said. Momo followed her instruction. "Think about him. About his kindness, what you like about him, all your times with him.."

Momo thought about him. Momo liked all his personality. He's brave, good at sports and good all other lessons too. That's what made him very popular. But not just that. He's also kind, care for others, and other good personality in him.

"Mom.." Momo opened her eyes. She looked very happy. "I find my answer."

"You don't have to tell me your answer." Said Reiko. "You must decide what you want sometimes. Even your parents can't decide it, like in this case."

"Thank you Mom." Momo hugged her mother. "I've find a really great teacher today. It was you, Mom."

"Then, I'm leaving." After hugged Momo back, she walked outside, then came back again. " Forget one thing, if you love him, you just know."

"You mean..?"

"I mean, if you love him, your heart just know. Try to listen to your heart." Reiko said. "I'm leaving."

'_I decided.'_ Momo thought. _'At the dancing contest in this saturday.. I will tell him the answer I have when I close my eyes before.'_

At Ichigo's house..

"Yeah.. I'm fine, Miss.." Ichigo talked to someone in the phone. "I will attend the dancing contest, I'm sure."

Suddenly, Ichigo's bell (I mean the bell at the Ichigo's house.. Sorry if you don't know what it means) rang.

"Sorry Miss." Ichigo said to the phone. "I have a guest today. Yes Miss. Bye."

Ichigo opened the door.

"Toushiro, you come here at least." Ichigo said to his guest.

"I have a time."

Ichigo and Toushiro sit at the sofa's at the living room.

"So, what are you going to tell me?" Toushiro asked.

"Well.." Ichigo smiled. "I want to tell you the full story of my date with Rukia."

"What?" Toushiro shocked. "So you ask me to come here to just listen the full story of your date with Rukia?!"

"Hey!" yelled Ichigo with a wider smile than before. "It's a very nice story. You must listen."

"Sorry." Toushiro stood up. "Today, I'm not interested in story about girls."

"Why?"

"Just.. a bit confused.."

"What do you mean?"

"But you must promise me something. Don't laugh and don't tell everyone about what I'm saying now, Ok?"

"Sure, it's easy." Ichigo paused. "I try to guess it. I guess, it was about your feeling to Momo!"

Toushiro had almost fallen from the sofa. _'Why did he so clever sometimes?!"_

Ichigo realized that Toushiro's expression changed. He knew that he guessed correctly.

"So.." said Ichigo, with a smirked. "Why are you confused?"

"Today.. I.." Toushiro told his accident kiss to Ichigo, full story.

Ichigo's expression became somewhat jealous. "How dare you?!"

"What?" asked Toushiro

"You get kiss before I!" said Ichigo

"I don't care." Said Toushiro. "What I care is my feelings to her.."

"You know, Toushiro." Ichigo's face became serious. "When I fell in love with Rukia, I don't know why I fell in love with her. But I just know."

"You.. just know?"

"Yeah. And because I realized I love her, so I tried to make her fell in love with me too."

"So, it succeeds?"

"No. I can't think of any idea." Ichigo smiled, remembered his memories. "I just let the days go on like before when I realized I like her. And somehow, she liked me too."

"I think it's the same for me."

"Yeah. Although maybe there were many prettier girls than Rukia, but I choose Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Ok. Now I ready to hear your full story date."

"You ready?" Ichigo smiled. "Ok. After you all left us, we went to ……."

Tomorrow.. (Thursday)

"Hey.. Did you hear me?" a girl said to her friend. "I will ask Hitsugaya-kun to be my partner in the dancing contest in Saturday."

"I don't think he will answer yes." Said her friend. "I think he will ask Hinamori."

"Why ?"

"You know." Whispered her friends. "There's a rumor that the two are dating."

"What?!" shouted the first girl. "Great.. I will ask another boy."

**End of Chapter 10**

**Great! I finish this! I don't have any idea this week, dunno why…Someone.. Please give me an idea…Like always, please give reviews and forgive.. really forgive me about my spelling and grammar. Thx for reading…**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

At class…

"Morning, everyone!" Ichigo shouted happily to the whole class.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Tatsuki shouted from her seat. "You're ok?"

"Of course I'm ok!" Ichigo proudly said. "I'm as new as before!"

"Yeah." Chad, one of Ichigo's classmates appeared from nowhere. "You look fine, Ichigo."

_Riiinnggg!!_

The student started to sit. Mr. Kuchiki Byakuya came in.

"I will absent you first." Byakuya said while he opened a folder.

"Arisawa Tatsuki." He said

"Yes, sir!" Tatsuki raised her hand.

"Inoue Orihime."

"Yes!" Orihime raised her hand.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo, who was busy spoke with Rukia, didn't hear it.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya suddenly appeared in front of him. "You are an impolite brat."

"Uh…" Ichigo realized he had a big problem. "Yes, Mr. Kuchiki?"

"Come to my office." Byakuya began to walk outside. Ichigo followed.

Byakuya opened the door. But he bumped to someone.

"Ouch!" The person Byakuya bumped yelled.

Byakuya looked coldly at the person. "Hinamori Momo.."

Momo scared. Today she woke up late because she didn't get enough sleep. She thought about Toushiro all the night and after that, this is what happened when you didn't get enough sleep.

"Sorry I'm late, sir!" Momo stood up before said that.

"You two are the same…" Byakuya looked at Momo and Ichigo. "Impolite brat.. Hinamori Momo. Come to my office."

Ichigo grinned to her. Great, he thought, I get a friend. The two walked to Byakuya's office.

Byakuya's office

"It was not the first time you talk to someone when I was in your class, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya began his lecture. "And, you, new student." He looked at Momo. "Don't think you won't get a punishment because you are a new student."

"But.. Sir!" Ichigo tried to say something

"What?" Byakuya stared at Ichigo without expression. "You don't need to talk, Kurosaki Ichigo. Now, your punishment is to clean the toilet."

"What?!" Ichigo yelled. "It's not fair! I just talk to someone!"

Byakuya ignored Ichigo. "New student, go clean the field. You can sweep all the falling leaves."

"Yes, sir." Momo said. "Can I sweep it now?"

"Yes." Momo walked outside. "Now, Kurosaki Ichigo, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?!"

"Do you serious about Rukia?" Byakuya said in serious voice.

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

"Just want you to know." Byakuya stared at him "If you're not serious with Rukia, I will kill you." He walked outside.

Ichigo grinned._ 'I never thought that Byakuya was a sister complex.' _

At the field

Momo started to sweep all the falling leaves. It was hard. The falling leaves are too much to sweep alone. She needed help.

"I'm tired!" Momo said after she swept maybe a thousand of falling leaves.

"Need help?" someone said from behind.

Momo turned back. It was Toushiro. She began to blush again.

"Uh.. Yeah… Can you help me?"

"Why not?" Toushiro took a broom and then, together with Momo, he swept the falling leaves.

Momo felt a bit happy he didn't angry about the kiss, but she felt a bit sad too Toushiro didn't talk to her like he usually did. He seemed to ignore me, Momo thought. Momo looked at him.

"Toushiro.." said Momo with a small voice, almost not heard by him. "If you angry with me, just say it.. I don't like the way you ignore me…"

Toushiro stopped sweeping.

"I'm not angry." He said after a while. "I just.."

'_Shit! What the hell?! Why can't I talk to her like I usually do?'_

"You're lying." Momo felt that she was crying now. "If you are angry, just say it. Don't ignore me like that!"

"Don't cry!" Toushiro felt regret making a girl cried. "I said I'm not angry! I just.."

"Just what?"

"I just want to ask you do you want to be my partner in the dancing contest."

"What?" Momo couldn't believe her ears. She stopped crying.

"You heard me."

"But… why you ignore me just to say that?"

"I wait for the right time to say that." Said Toushiro. "Beside, I don't have any topic to talk with you."

"I think you're angry.."

"What's your answer?"

Momo blushed. "Ok…"

"Thanks, Momo." Toushiro smiled.

"Huh?" Momo confused. "Why do you thank me? I don't do anything."

"I just want to thank you." He walked to the class after said that, leaving Momo.

"Huh?" Momo became more confused.

At break time..

"Momo! Did you hear me?"

"Eh?!" Momo shocked

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked. "You didn't hear what I say!"

"Eh.. Sorry, Rukia-san.. You say that Ichigo ask you, right?"

"You're right!" Rukia smiled. "He asks me to be his partner! I will wear my best dress!"

"Hear me too, Momo-chan!" Orihime shouted cheerfully. "Ishida-kun asks me to be his partner!"

After Ichigo and Rukia dating, Orihime and Ishida became close. Now Orihime seemed to like Ishida.

"So, did Toushiro ask you, Momo?"

Momo blushed. "Uh.. Yeah.."

Orihime and Rukia grinned. "I will help you choose the best dress, Momo." Rukia said.

"And I'm going to make up you!"

"Uh… That's no need.." Momo said.

"Why not, Momo?" said Rukia while she ate spaghetti. "It's no problem."

"Yes! Rukia-chan is right!"

"Uh.. Ok, then.."

At Saturday (the dancing contest began at 7.00 pm), 6.00 pm

"Rukia-san, you're so pretty.." Momo said.

Rukia wore a white gown with a small Chappy, a rabbit that Rukia liked very much, on it. She also wore boots and a jacket, also with a small Chappy on it.

"Thanks, Momo." Rukia looked happy. "You're pretty too."

"I don't think so.." said Momo. "I think Orihime-chan and you are really pretty. That gown fits you perfectly, Rukia-san."

Momo wore a peach colored dress. She wore a transparent jacket, also peach colored. There was a ribbon on her dress. Orihime wore pink tank top with a mini skirt. She didn't want to wear a dress like Momo or gown like Rukia. She wanted to be casual, she said.

"Ok, then!" Orihime yelled. "Now the make up. Who's first?"

"Rukia-san, you first."

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then." Orihime started to make up Rukia.

After that… At the school hall..

"Uhmm.." Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, the vice principal, was holding a microphone now and started to talk. "All student and teacher, welcome to the 10th Dancing Contest!"

"Yeah!!" the student yelled.

"Now I will introduce to you who are the judges." Yamamoto opened a piece of paper. "The first judge, please sit at there" Yamamoto pointed a seat at the judge's table. "… Mr. Kuchiki Byakuya!"

Byakuya walked to one of the judge's seat and sit there. The student gave him applause.

"The second judge… Mr. Kurotsuchi Mayuri!"

Kurotsuchi walked to one of the judge's seat and sit there too. But none of the student gave him applause.

"The third judge…. Ms. Soi Fong!"

After Soi Fong sit and the student stopped the applause, Yamamoto continued, "The last judge.. Mrs. Unohana!"

Unohana Retsu, the doctor at the school, smiled and sits. The student gave her applause. They all liked her because she was so kind.

"Now.." Yamamoto opened another piece of paper. "Our first contestant was Ms. Matsumoto Rangiku and Mr. Ichimaru Gin."

Rangiku, who was a cooking teacher, with Gin, the science teacher, danced a Rumba dance.

"That was great." Rukia commented their performance after they finished.

"Look." Orihime pointed the scoreboard. They get 80. The perfect score was 100.

"The next contestant was Ms. Inoue Orihime and Mr. Ishida Uryuu."

"Ok, I'm going!" Orihime pulled Ishida's hand. "Wish me luck."

**End of Chapter 11**

**I know this chapter was bad.. I really can't describe their clothes… Please forgive me.. - And thanks for the reviews. It really helped me a lot to improved this bad fanfic… And forgive the spelling and grammar. Anyway, thanks for reading it**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Ishida and Orihime danced a really weird dance but indeed beautiful. It was a mixed dancing from American dancing and Mexican dancing. The students watched it with a loud wow. Even Toushiro was looked somewhat amazed by their performance. After 3 minutes, their performance was finished. Everyone gave them loud applause.

"You look so cool, Orihime-chan!" Momo yelled to her. "You get 97! It's nearly perfect!"

"Thanks, Momo-chan!" Orihime hugged her. "I really want to win.. but it's ok! If I don't win, I'll make sure you or Rukia-chan win!"

"Don't talk like that, Orihime." Rukia suddenly said. "I think you'll win."

"Contestant number 3, Mrs. Siraisi Kunie and.." Yamamoto paused.

"Sir.. Did Mrs. Siraisi really want to dance?" a student asked.

Mrs. Siraisi Kunie was the geography teacher. She was nearly 70 years old, so the students doubted she could dance.

"Her partner is.." Yamamoto continued. "Me."

"WHAT?!" All students yelled. Some students started to laugh.

Kunie and Yamamoto danced a slow dance. The students bored, they started to chatter. Even the judges looked bored too. What's more, the dance was awfully long. It was already 5 minutes, and still, the two didn't look like they're going to finished. But someone didn't dare to stop them, because they afraid to be punished.

"It's awfully long.." Rukia said in a bored voice.

"I know!" Ichigo said. "I'm bored too.."

"Let's just pray.." Renji sighed. He was bored also.

Finally, after 10 minutes, they finished their dance.

"What's our score, judges?" Kunie asked

"Can we discuss it first?" Soi Fong asked.

"I know.." Kunie said with a girly voice, made all the boys felt suddenly sick. "You amazed with our performance, right?"

"Wha..?" Soi Fong couldn't say anything.

After discussed for a while, the judges came into an agreement.

"Your score is.." Byakuya told the score to Yamamoto. "95, sir."

'_What the hell?!' _all students thought.

"Why not 100, Mr. Kuchiki?" Kunie asked.

"Because 1 of our judges not agree." Replied Byakuya.

"Who doesn't agree?"

"He." Byakuya pointed Kurotsuchi

"Why you do not agree, Mr. Kurotsuchi?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well.." Kurotsuchi paused for a while "I think your dance is so lame sir. Even I got bored just looking at the dance."

"You.." Kunie couldn't say anything

"Wow.. Kurotsuchi is really brave!" Renji commented.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed.

"How dare you, Kurotsuchi Mayuri!" Yamamoto said

"I'm just saying the truth." Kurotsuchi said

"Sir, please calm down." Byakuya said. "It's just one judge."

"Ok." Kunie said suddenly. "Mr. Kurotsuchi, will you date with me? I love you since we first meet."

All the students became sicker.

'_If Kurotsuchi is crazy, surely he will date her.'_ The students thought.

All the students looked at Kurotsuchi. His face somehow became happy. All the students started to think that Kurotsuchi would accept.

"Thank.." Kurotsuchi started to say something. "You, Mrs. I will gladly date you."

"WHAT??" All the students yelled.

"What is it?" Kurotsuchi glared at the students. "Do you have a problem?"

"Then, Mr. Kurotsuchi, as your girlfriend, can you please agree that my dance is the best?"

"Mrs. Siraisi is cheating!" said Rukia.

"Hmm.. No!" Kurotsuchi yelled. "Just forget about this dancing contest. Let's go out now."

He pulled Kunie's hand and the two went out. Yamamoto shocked. The judges and the students shocked too.

Yamamoto tried to control himself. "Students, the next contestant is.."

"Sir.." Unohana interrupted him "What about our judge? We're missing one."

"Hmm?" Yamamoto just realized. "Ok. I will be the judge."

"But.. the contestant can't be a judge, sir!"

"Just disqualify me." Yamamoto sits at Kurotsuchi's seat. "Contestant number 4… Mr. Abarai Renji and Ms. Arisawa Tatsuki"

"It's finally our turn!" Renji yelled. "Let's go, Arisawa!"

"Osh!" Tatsuki answered.

The two looked like a fool. It' a mixed dance from Rumba and karate, really weird.. Sometimes they dance, but sometimes they did karate moves.

"They're weird…" Ichigo said.

Finally they finished. The judges discussed.

"Your score is 70." Unohana told Renji and Tatsuki.

Renji and Tatsuki looked disappointed.

"Shit! Why did I just get 70?" Renji said to Ichigo.

"Dunno. Maybe you get 70 because in your dance there are karate moves." Ichigo said.

"The 5th contestant is… Mr. Kurosaki Ichigo and Ms. Kuchiki Rukia."

"Wish me luck, you two!" said Ichigo.

Ichigo and Rukia danced a waltz dance. It's really beautiful. They seemed to enjoy it.

"You are really great, Rukia-chan.." Orihime said to herself.

"I think Rukia-san will win.." Momo said.

"How was it?" Ichigo said when they already finished their dance. They got 85

"It's great, Ichigo-kun!" Momo said. "It's really bad you don't win…"

"Contestant number 6… Mr. Hitsugaya Toushiro and Ms. Hinamori Momo."

"Oh my god!" Momo said. "It's finally me!"

"Good luck, Momo!" said Rukia.

She and Toushiro danced a really really mixed dancing. From Rumba, Waltz, until Cha-cha they danced. But when they danced Waltz, an earthquake suddenly came. Momo and Toushiro stopped their dancing. The teachers were already evacuated the students.

"Let's go, Momo." Toushiro pulled her hand and started to run

"Ok." Momo wanted to run when something bothered her. "Wait, Toushiro!"

"What?" Toushiro stopped

"It's Ms. Soi Fong!" Momo pointed at Ms. Soi Fong. "It seems she's unconscious."

"Let's help her." Toushiro and Momo went to where Soi Fong laid

Outside

"Momo!!" Rukia yelled. "Where are you?"

"Rukia, did you find her?" Ichigo asked.

"No." Rukia said. "Did you find Toushiro?"

"No. It's strange.." Ichigo said. "I think.. the two are still there, at the building"

"What's happen?" Unohana asked

"Toushiro and Momo are missing, Miss!" Ichigo said.

"That's strange.. I can't find Ms. Soi Fong too.."

"Maybe.. They still there, Miss!" Rukia yelled. "We must save them!"

"Wait.." Unohana stopped them "I think I just saw someone.. Coming.."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at the building. It was true. Someone was coming. Ichigo and Rukia tried to recognize the person.

"Isn't that Toushiro?" Ichigo said

"And isn't that Momo and Ms. Soi fong?" Rukia said.

"It seems.."

Toushiro and Momo came with Ms. Soi Fong. Ichigo, Rukia, and Unohana helped them.

"Thank you.." Momo said to the three

"Students!! You can go home now!!" Yamamoto yelled (there's no microphone). "The dancing contest is finished now due to the earthquake!!"

'_But..'_ Momo thought _'I haven't tell Tousiro my feeling..'_

"Momo, let me walk you home." Toushiro said.

"Ok. Thanks, Toushiro."

The two started to walk. Momo thought that this was the right time to tell Toushiro her feeling.

"Umm.. Toushiro…" Momo said.

"What?" Toushiro asked.

"I want to ask you something.. Please answer it honestly."

"Ok."

"I.. I.." Momo blushed. "I.. lo.. Love… you.. Do.. Do you.. love me?"

Toushiro blushed too. He didn't expect that Momo would say it now and here

"I love you too, Momo." Said Toushiro.

"For real?"

"Yes, for real." Toushiro hugged Momo

"Thank you.. Toushiro.."

**End of chapter 12**

**At last!! I finish this chapter! The next chapter is the last. Sorry for you who don't know the dancing I write here. I just don't know how to describe it after all.. Sorry… By the way, thanks for the reviews. Forgive my grammar and spelling. Thanks for reading!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13/ the last chapter

**Chapter 13/ the last chapter**

6 years after that..

"Rukia-san, did you already finish wear your wedding dress?" someone asked.

"Not yet, Momo!" answered Rukia. "Did you already finish? Let me see you."

Momo showed up.

"Wow! Your wedding dress is so pretty!" Rukia complimented her.

"What are you saying?" Momo said. "I think yours is prettier than mine.."

"Momo, help me tie this." Rukia said. "I really don't know what Ichigo and Toushiro are thinking. How can they do a doubles wedding?"

"But it's much happier with doubles wedding than just one wedding alone, right?"

"I agree. I think we should ask Orihime too, but she was already married last year."

"But we're not too late, isn't it?" Momo said. "This year we're 22 years old."

"Yeah, Anyway, I finished. Let's go now, Momo."

The two entered the church. Toushiro and Ichigo were already waiting. The two were handsome with their suit. Momo and Rukia walked to their partner and then walked to each others priest (There are two priests). After the priests said that they were already a husband and wife, they kissed.

"Toushiro…" Momo said after they kissed. "I wish we can be a husband and wife forever.."

"What are you saying?" Toushiro said. "We definitely can."

They kissed again. After that, they entered their car and went to their house.

After 5 years.. Inside a house

"Mom!" a child yelled. "How did you and Dad meet?"

"Well, it's a long story, Chihiro…" her mom said. "Did you really want to hear it?"

"Yes!" the child yelled happily.

"Ok. When I was 16 years old, I moved to Karakura high school and then……"

**End of chapter 13**

**Sorry.. This chapter isn't long, but I hope you will enjoy it. And about that child's name, I really don't have an idea at all.. I'm sure you can guess who's Sakura's mom. It's pretty easy to guess it. Forgive my bad bad grammar and spelling, and thanks for reading the chapters until finished.**


End file.
